When It Rains
by mr.sandman23
Summary: RyanXRain Story .. Rain Come's to Terms With Reality In where she is in Her Life , and Ryan Move's One step Closer Towards her In An Attempt to Comfort Her . Ryan , and Rains Relationship are Gettings Ever so Close , But Something else Arises That Poses A Question To Their Relationship .. What Will She do when it Rains .. (Enjoy) ..


**Hi there everyone . Sorry But i Had a long Night Halloween and the night Before But . Im Im At least gonna Put this up For you Guys.  
Now If You Want There to be another chapter i Can , But Just Let me know , Cause i've Never Written Stuff like this in Sequence BEFORE  
Ryan x Rain Story ..I Could Honsetly Could not Find Anything Scary To Write , But I managed To Find something Else , So I Hope You enjoy !.  
Also This Story Could Not Be Possible Without Elizabeth Fire Ice , And Detective Effective .. And You..  
**

 **Thank you ..**

 **.**

 **/**

 **.**

 **Aftermath Tune Ends.**

Rain , and Ryan , Had Just Finished Their Last Aftermath Show , And started Heading back stage . Rain Sighed From the long Day she Had , as she  
Quietly stepped through the Door to her Dressing room , and Sat Down looking back at her reflection . "So much Drama , I Can't Belive I still have The Same complection I had before ". "I bet Pink , sunny , and rain , are Having a good time though , Still I wish I could have been there In Person to see her ".

Rain Closed her Eyes ,Taking a Deep Breath .."Its Finally Over , Its all Over , Im Gonna Miss this ". She Got Up Taking one last look at herself In the mirror.  
Then Turned to Head Towrards the door Before Feeling arms Rap Her From Behind . "RYAN !". Eclaimed Rain Startled , From him Sneaking up on her  
As She Blushed a deep Shade Of Red ...

"Sorry Didn't Mean To scare you ". Ryan Stood their quiet For a minute BEfore Rain broke the silence . "Comon Stop , I Have To get my Stuff "..

.

"How about we Just stay like this for a little longer ".. "Ryan .".. Rain started to Pull away , but He quickly pulled her back in Tightining his grip.  
The two Continued to stay like that For a long time , as rain started to shift in his arms .."Can we go Now Please ". Joked rain ..

.

/

.

"Sure .. You Looked Sad Though ". Said Ryan . "im Fine Ok , ". .."If You dont tell me whats Wrong Im Not Letting you go ".. "No Really I am ,  
Im Just gonna Miss this place thats All , You know nothings HApend In a Long Time , Its like it just Stopped , No More Drama , No More Friends from the Island , And I Feel Like Going back Home wont be the Same ".

"Well You and your sisters won The million You Should be happy , Probabaly gonna live in a Huge mansion now Hahaha ". Joked Ryan ..  
"Money isn't everything , It'll probabaly be gone In A few years "..Rain said..

.

Ryan Slowly Let go of Her , as Rain Headed Towards The Door With bRyan Following Close behind ."I think I hear Raining Outside Btter Grab Your Jacket ."YEah I Heard Ot to ". Raion Grabbed her jacket , and Started to walk out the door with ryan following Behind.. Rain Just Placed Her foot in the Door Way But Was Stopped , as Someone From the Other side of the door Outstretched there leg in front the door Blocking rains Path ..

Rain Came to an Abrupt hault , as They Showed their Face Past The doorway . "What are Doing Here ". Rain Questioned ..

.

"So Cute , the Love birds , having a private moment are they , Well so Sad to interupt , but were going to have to cut it Short ".

"What the hell is Your Problem Alexis ". Exclaimed rain ...

"Nothing Right Now , But Your About To have a problem ". Exclaimed Alexis ."Move Alexis ". Said ryan ..

.

"You Took my Job , And you took away my Million , I've Been Living on the Streets , Ever since i was fired . No One will Hire me "...

"Im Sorry to hear that , But We have To go Now ".. Said ryan .. Alexis Stopped for a moment , and then Reached into Her Purse ..  
"Im Not Leaving Until , I Have what's mine ". Alexis said .. "hey Listen If this is Just about the Job then You can Have it then "..

"Im The Fabulous Alexis Monroe , I Don't Take Handouts ".. "Then What The Hell do You Want ". Shouted Rain ..

.

/

.

Alexis Pulled Her hand Out Of Her bag , Revealing A Black Hand Gun .. Rain Froze In place staring at the gun in her hands .. "stop It Alexis ". Ryan Said Stepping In front of Rain ..

"Whats Wrong With you , Just Stop what your Doing ". ... "No I Have the Gun So You Ahve to Do what I Say Now "..

"Now Rain , If you Don't Want your Boyfriend to get Shot You'll Come With Me Now , Got it ".. "Why ". "Don't ask Questions Just Do it ".  
"Stop Waving that Toy gun Around Already , You've Obviosly Lost it ". just then Alexis Fired Three Shots Up , at thne ceiling ..

"This Is not a Game , Now step aside Ryan ".Exclaimed Alexis . "Please Ryan Just Step Aside , I Dont Want To See you get Get Shot ..

Rain Moved Around , ryan Knowing He wasn't going To Move on His own , And Stepped towards Alexis .. Just Then Security Guards Jolted In from Backstage  
After Hearing The Gunshots .. "Hey What Are You Doing Back Here ". One Of them Yelled .. "DAMMIT "..Just then Rain Realised Her Chance , as She Snactehed the Hand Gun Out of her hands The Split Second she turned away .." Ill Be Back . Ill Be Back Rain" ..Shouted Alexis , as She Bolted Towards the Door With The Guards Chasing Closing Behind her. Alexis Was going to use the gun on the guards , But Rain Had snatched it form her hands ..

.

/

.

"Alexis Where the Hell are you Going ". Yelled Rain .. Alexis was Silent , as She Contiuned bolting toward the Backstage Exit ..  
Rain couold almost Swear She saw A tear Drop From her eyes ..

Alexis had Pushed the Dorr Open and Disappered Into The Cold Rain that Was Pouring Down Hard ..

Rain , and Ryan Rushed Out With The Guards to see what was Happening .They Burst through the Door Follow=inmg the Guards Into the Downpour of rain outside . . "Where is She ". Asked Rain .. "I belive We lost her Im afraid ".. The Guard Exclaimed ..

.

"What Just Happened !".."Where Did She go , and Why ?".. The Rain Countined to pour on Ryan , and Rain , as Rain Felt Something Slip over her Shoulders Protecteting her from the Heavy Rain showering her,..  
It was Her Jacket .."You dropped Your Jacket So I Just thought I'd Get it For you"... Rain Blushed .. "Oh Ryan .. Thanks ". She Felt a little embarresssed Being the Only One Who Ran outside without a Raincoat on ..

.

"I wonder where She Could she have gone , And Why ?".. "Hey ". Said Ryan , Don't Think , About it , It's Over , And Im Sure They Have it under control Now , So there's Nothing to worry about , As long as your ok.". ..Ryan Said .."Except That its Raining like Cats , and Dogs out Here ."Sighed Rain .. "And im Already Soaked ". "Are You Kidding I love Rain "... Rain Blushed Imagining Ryan Was Saying Something Else ".. "Really ?"..she asked ..

.

"Yeah .. i Really Do "..

Rain , Was Confused , at What he just said , Did He mean Her or The Actual Rain .. But then Why Would He say something Indirectly .  
"What Did You Mean ?" . Rain thought to herself , As she Felt too Embaressed to Ask Him , After all he Probably Was Talking About the wheater  
He Loves Nature After all .. But Still..

.

"Comon We Better head back inside , and Wait out the Storm ".. Ryan said Turning to Head back With Rain Following him inside ..  
..

Rain , and Ryan finally Headed back inside Dripping Wet from the Downpour Outside ..

"Um Ryan , Um Nevermind ".. Huffed rain Wiping the Water from her eyes .. "What ." Said ryan . "Nothing ."...  
"Hey You Know You Can Tell me Anything Rain , Don't you "... "Yeah ". "And if it's important We should about it ".. "I Feel Kinda silly even asking you about though , I , But you probably Meant Something Else ".. "Just Tell me "..

"I Know You Really want to know , but Can I tell you about later Please , I just Really want to get out of Wet clothes ,,.."...  
"Alright , but promise you'll Tell Me "..

.

"I Will".. "ryan Nodded Heading Back to His room In The Backstage Studio.." Tell Me if you need anything Rain ,".. exclaimed ryan .. "I will she Replied back .

.

/

.

"Mabye i should Tell him , Or mabye ... I Could wait .. Just a For awile .. I'm so Messed up from Everything that Happened today I Just don'y Know ".

.

Rain Just decided To Go Change Clothes , and Dry off , And sleep on everything that Happened Today , mabye she would feel better in the Morning ..

After a Few hours Had Pass Rain could Start To Hear the Rain Slowly Dying down after Raining for what seemed like Hours ..

Rain had started Thinking About Her Sister Jade She Missed her so Much .She Had been away From home for so long .. ,She remebered that Old saying She Use to tell To ..

It Made Rain Laugh a Little a Bit At the Irony ... Wow haha ..

.

"When it Rains "..

.

/

.

 **And Yes This Is All Canon ..**

 **.**

 **I Hope You All Enjoyed . And I will Be Uploading Stuff wedsday , as I Already Have Everything Already Together ..**

 **#RyanXRain #When It Rains**


End file.
